1. Field
The exemplary embodiment relate to a method, a device, and a system for controlling devices such as to register device information of a peripheral device to another device. Thus, the other device may use the peripheral device which may be connected to a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide services via various user devices including mobile terminals, personal computers (PCs), and televisions (TVs), the services may be provided via various peripheral devices, such as earphones, headphones, or display devices.
Here, device information of peripheral devices may be stored in a network device, so that an arbitrary device may access the network device and use the peripheral devices by using the device information stored in the network device. Therefore, it is necessary to simplify the storing of device information of peripheral devices in the network device and the using of the peripheral devices by using the stored device information.